25 girasoles
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Cada día recibía aquel ramo de girasoles que alumbraba sus días. México x NyoRusia.


¡Hola lectores de Facfiction!

Les traigo esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Me estuvo dando vueltas mucho tiempo. Esta pareja está muy abandonada, solo vi un fic sobre ellos y era ligerito. Así que me dije a mi misma ¡Mi misma debes hacer un fic de ellos! ¡Y aquí está!

**Disclamer: **Nyo Rusia y todos los Nyos pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Parejas:** México x NyoRusia (José María x Anya) y Unilateral NyoBelarus x NyoRusia (Vladislav x Anya).

**Advertencias:** NyoBelarus y posible coma diabético.

**Aclaraciones:**

Letra normal (Presente), _Cursiva (Recuerdos)_.

NyoLituania: Lena y Guatemala: Sofía.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**25 Girasoles***

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era una mañana soleada cuando un joven caminaba mientras entonaba una canción…

_Solo sin tu cariño  
Voy caminando  
Voy caminando  
Y no sé qué hacer_

Ni el cielo me contesta  
Cuando pregunto por ti mujer… [1]

Dejo de cantar cuando llego al puesto de flores como cada mañana.

- ¡Hola Lupita! – Saluda con una sonrisa un hombre vestido de traje ejecutivo a la vendedora.

- ¡Hola Chema!, un ramo grande girasoles – Afirma la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras escoge las flores más grandes y hermosas.

- Como siempre – Responde sacando su cartera.

- Aquí tienes – Le entrega un precioso ramo de rebosantes girasoles.

- Gracias, nos vemos – Paga y empieza a caminar calle arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa, se acurruco mejor en su refugio. Llego a sus oídos el "Un momento" de la más eficientes de sus asistentes. Pasados los segundos se escucharon pasos acercándose a su habitación. Tembló un poco al imaginar el cuchillo que siempre cargaba su hermano arañar en cualquier momento la puerta de su recamara. Para su sorpresa se escucharon unos leves toques que reconoció como los que siempre hacia Lena. Se levanto despacio, abriendo la puerta de su armario. Salió acomodándose su pulcro vestido. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un hermoso ramo de girasoles frescos, fragantes y muy hermosos.

- Buenos días señorita Anya – Saludo una castaña detrás del regalo.

- Buenos días Lena – Respondió con una sonrisa, era el efecto de esos pequeños soles. La ponían de buen humor.

- Llego este ramo para usted – Hablo más tranquila. Esas flores hacían feliz a su jefa y eso significaba nada de castigos.

- ¿Son de Vlad? – Pregunto temerosa que apareciera frente a ella en cualquier momento su hermano.

- No señorita – Respondió temblando la chica. – El joven Vladislav las hubiera traído personalmente – Se apresuro a agregar algo triste por la ausencia del hermano de la rusa.

Anya tomo entre sus delicadas manos la tarjeta. Suspiro. Lo había olvidado, su hermano entregaba los regalos personalmente cuando se trataba de ella. Eso significaba que su hermano aun no llegaba de visita todo el día como todos los domingos.

- Colócalas donde siempre – Ordeno con voz dulce al comprobar que las flores eran de su admirador no secreto.

- Enseguida – Saco uno a uno esos bellos girasoles del ramo ante la mirada resplandeciente de la rusa. Coloco delicadamente cada flor en el jarrón con agua fresca que previamente había preparado. – ¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita? – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

- Si te necesito te lo hare saber – Dijo acariciando los pétalos de un girasol.

- Con su permiso me retiro – Hizo una reverencia para salir de la habitación.

- Lena – Llamo a la lituana antes de que cruzara la puerta.

- Si, señorita – Su voz le salió temblorosa temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

- Que esto quede entre nosotras como siempre ¿Da? – Hablo con voz fría y amenazante.

- Como usted diga señorita – Salió de la habitación temblando encontrándose con sus primas. Tenían prohibido revelar que la señorita Anya recibía flores todos los días de un admirador secreto o recibirían la furia del joven Vladislak, si es que sobrevivían a la ira de su señora.

La rusa se sentó en su cama y volvió a leer la tarjeta…

**_"Me imagino lo ocupada que debes estar con tus obligaciones, perdóname si en algo te interrumpí mandándole estos 25 girasoles. Cada una de estas flores representa cada hora que pienso en ti. Si algún día siente frio tu corazón recuerda que hay alguien que te ama." [2]_**

**_José María._**

Sonrió con esas palabras. Hace un poco más de 2 años había recibido los primeros girasoles de su admirador secreto. El tener entre sus manos aquellos pequeños soles la hacían sentirse dichosa. Conocía esas flores desde que era una chiquilla, le fascinaron por su semejanza con el sol, el cual se aparecía por poco tiempo y en menor intensidad en su natal Rusia.

Suspiro recordando aquel primer ramo.

…

_Ese día se cumplían dos años de haber comenzado una nueva vida lejos de Rusia. Estaba muy feliz había hecho amigos en su trabajo, era verdad lo que decían de México, era un país muy cálido y amable._

_- Señorita Anya son para usted – Hablo una castaña de ojos verdes mostrándole un hermoso ramo de girasoles._

_- ¿Para mí? – Susurro acariciando los pétalos amarillos. _

_- Sí, el repartidor menciono su nombre – Respondió su sirvienta con una sonrisa. _

_- Lena, colócalas en un jarrón con agua fría y en la mesita de la sala – Ordeno la rusa con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro._

_La lituana obedeció inmediatamente. Anya se sentó en el sofá individual con intenciones de leer el periódico pero los girasoles robaron su atención, le era difícil resistirse a ellos. _

_…_

Así pasaron los días y el ramo nunca faltaba en su casa. Primero sin tarjeta y después con mensajes románticos pero sin nombre. Al final ella le dio una nota a Lena para que se la entregara al repartidor y este se la diera a su vez a su admirador. Ella quería conocer a su admirador o al menos saber su nombre.

…

_El timbre se escucho, espero a que pasara frente a ella alguna de sus tres asistentes. Ninguna atendió al llamado inmediatamente. Paso un minuto y nada. Frunció el seño molesta, esas niñas recibirían un castigo por su irresponsabilidad. Se levanto a abrir la puerta._

_- Buenos días flores para la señorita Anya Brangiskaya – Hablo un joven moreno vestido de traje._

_- ¿José María? – Pregunto sorprendida de ver ahí a su amigo. _

_- El que viste y calza – Respondió con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios e intentando recordar si tenían algún pendiente._

_- Vengo a traerte este humilde obsequio – Mostro el ramo con relucientes girasoles. – Además la nota que me dio tu amiga decía que querías conocerme… y aquí me tienes – Dijo viendo ese par de amatistas que poseía su amada._

_- Entonces tu… – Se quedo estática viendo esos ojos cafés que por efecto del sol tomaban una coloración rojiza. Era su admirador secreto._

_- Anya me gustas mucho – La verdad era que le encantaba pero no quería asustarla diciéndole que la amaba. – ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? – Revelo esperando un si o en dado caso un rechazo pero no se espero ser jalado hacia dentro de la casa. _

_- Espera un momento – Pidió con una sonrisa sentándolo en la sala._

_José María solo asintió como niño bueno. Anya tomo el regalo y subió a su habitación. Acomodo el ramo junto a la ventana. Tomo su bolso, era un lindo día para salir a pasear. De regreso a la sala paso frente a un espejo. Se acomodo mejor la bufanda que le había obsequiado Sasha. Dejo una nota a sus asistentes para que no la esperaran._

_- Vámonos – Dijo sonriendo._

_- Si me permite señorita – Le ofreció el brazo. Ella acepto. Juntos salieron a disfrutar del domingo._

_…_

Con el tiempo se conocieron más íntimamente y se hicieron pareja. Todo era perfecto. Cuando decidieron a dar a conocer su relación apareció _el_.

…

_Escucho el timbre de la puerta y de reojo vio pasar a la pequeña letona. Suspiro volviendo acariciar esos hermosos pétalos._

_- ¡Señor Vladislak! – Grito aterrada la pequeña sirvienta._

_La rusa al escuchar el grito sintió un escalofrió y se estremeció al ver a su hermano menor llegar hasta ella y apretarla en un abrazo que le quitaba el aire._

_- Vlad… ¡¿Vladislak qué haces aquí?! – Grito entre sorprendida y algo temerosa._

_- Vine a protegerte – Respondió apretándola más a su cuerpo._

_- No… no es necesario… – Se removió algo incomoda entre los brazos del joven. _

_- ¿Que sucede Anya? – Pregunto preocupado. _

_- Me estas apretando mucho Vlad – Dijo ella bajando los ojos._

_El joven la soltó pidiéndole una disculpa. Tomo las manos de su hermana colocándolas cerca de su corazón. _

_- Esta ciudad es peligrosa, podía pasarte… – Se dio cuenta de la presencia de los girasoles. – ¿Quién te regalo esas flores Anya? – Pregunto apretando inconscientemente las manos de la joven y exigiendo la verdad._

_- Vladislak – Cerró los ojos dejando escapar un quejido. La fuerza de su hermano era demasiada. – Las mande a comprar – Dijo lo primero coherente que le vino a la mente._

_- No será necesario que las compres mas – La miro a los ojos. – A partir de mañana te traeré a diario girasoles – Soltó a su hermana._

_- Gracias – Respondió intentando sonreír._

_La rusa se sentó en el sillón escuchando lejanamente las palabras de su hermano sobre una cena para celebrar el reencuentro. Su atención la tenían como siempre los girasoles y aquel que se los enviaba._

…

Desde ese día recibía dos ramos de girasoles cada mañana. El ramo de Vladislak permanecía en la mesita de la sala mientras el que recibía de José María estaban en su habitación, cuyo acceso era vedado con excepción de Lena quien hacia el aseo.

Ella le pidió a José María que mantuvieran su noviazgo en secreto a pesar de las protestas de su novio que dijo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle de rodillas a Vladislak, si era posible su aprobación a su relación. Ella se negó. No quería que su hermano lo lastimara por su culpa. Desde ese momento mantenía una relación oculta a los ojos de los demás sobretodo de su hermano.

Se dirigió al último cajón de su cómoda. Lo abrió quitando el falso fondo que poseía. Coloco en una pequeña caja decorada con girasoles secos la tarjeta junto a sus hermanas. Volvió a colocar el falso fondo. Tomo un girasol del jarrón y se encamino a su ventana.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Se pregunto abriendo su ventana y dando un vistazo al exterior. Sonrió al ver no muy lejos de su casa a su novio. "Te amo mi morenito" Dijo utilizando el lenguaje de los sordomudos para que lo entendiera.

Muy cerca de ahí…

"Te amo mi güerita" Respondió con una sonrisa en el mismo lenguaje que ella. "Muy pronto estaremos juntos… te lo prometo" pensó muy decidido, era hora de hablar con su cuñado celoso. Se recargo mejor en un árbol del parque cercano a la casa de su amada. No podía esperar más para su próximo encuentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto una muchacha castaña de ojos chocolate.

- ¡Hola Chofis!... aquí disfrutando de la naturaleza – Respondió como siempre.

- ¡Soy Sofía! – Le dio un zape a su primo. – Tienes idea de qué hora es – Menciono con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Mmm – Vio su reloj de pulsera. – Son las 8:00 am… – Dijo rascándose la nuca.

- No se supone que debes ir al trabajo – Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

- ¡Eh! ¡Nos vemos! – Grito echándose a correr ¿Dónde estaba un maldito taxi cuando lo necesitaba?... esperen un momento. – ¡Hoy es domingo! – Grito deteniendo su carrera al acordarse de que ese día era su descanso. Escucho las risas de su prima.

- Debiste ver tu cara – Dijo conteniéndose la risa.

- Mmm yo no trabajo pero tu si – Dijo como quien habla del clima.

- ¡Eh! – Paro de golpe sus carcajadas. – ¡Me las vas a pagar Chema! – Grito corriendo en busca de un taxi.

- ¡'perate yo te llevo! – Grito tras ella aguantándose la risa.

Ambos se subieron al auto del mexicano. Se recargo en el volante mirando hacia la casa de Anya.

- ¡Apúrate idiota! – Le unos cuantos zapes a su primo sacándolo de su nube.

- ¡Cálmate Chofis! – Su prima tenía la mano pesada. – ¡Eso me dolió! – Grito al recibir un bolsazo en la cara.

- ¡Cállate y arranca de una Vez! – Grito al borde del colapso… ¡Su jefe la iba a poner de patitas en la calle!

- ¡Te voy a acusar con la FEPADE! – Grito arrancando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Información.

[1]: "Cielo Rojo" de los Hermanos Zaizar.

[2]: Las palabras son extractos de la canción "25 rosas" de Joan Sebastián. El titulo también lo saque de esa canción, solo cambie rosas por girasoles.

Estas dos y más canciones me inspiraron para esta historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como su servidora al escribirlo.

No he actualizado mis anteriores historias porque tome un curso de tres semanas para adelantar una materia (6 horas diarias de pura teoría) así que llegaba como zombie a mi casa a comer, limpieza, hacer tarea y dormir.

¡No me meten se lo suplico! ¡Me pondré al día!

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen Reviews con su crítica!

Se aceptan rusos, mexicanos, tequila, vodka, camote en dulces, cartas de amor, dinero… ¡De todo!

.


End file.
